Order of Destruction
by Ray-theGreen-eyedMonster
Summary: The sins have decided Colonel Mustang is too dangerous, and knows too much, to be kept alive. Rated for violence and some coarse language. Chapter 6 finished. WARNING: Character Death.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FMA. I wish I did.

**Author's Note**: This is based largely off the Manga, up to Chapter 51. Therefore, obviously, it will have some spoilers for the Manga if you have not read that far. The Homunculus' names and powers, though, are based off the Anime, so it may have some Anime spoilers concerning the Sins.

Reviews are greatly appreciated!

_Now on to the story!_

"Thats a good one, Mustang!" The man cried, slapping Roy on the back. Roy gave a harsh, forced laugh, his anxiety building as Bradley laughed along with the other men, but his cold, appraising gaze never left Mustang's face.

"That is a very interesting rumor, Colonel." Bradley said finally, after the laughter had died down. "I wonder, where did you hear it?"

Roy hesitated, thinking fast. "Oh, just around headquarters, sir." He answered smoothly. "You know how these rumors spread."

"Really." No doubt about it, there was a dangerous glint in the Fuher's single eye now. "Mustang, I wonder if you would mind stepping into my office?" It was stated like a question, but Roy could tell it was a commandment. The rest of the room had become deathly silent, all watching the Fuher and the Colonel.

"Of.. of course sir." Roy saw he had no choice but to accept.

"Good man." Bradley stepped out into the hallway, waiting for Roy to follow. As soon as the door shut the Fuher set off, Mustang following at a safe, though not conspicuous, distance. They reached the Fuher's office, and Roy stepped in, Bradley shutting the door behind them. Roy frowned as he thought he caught the faint sound of a key scraping a lock, but then Bradley had turned back around, smiling.

"Sir?" A feminine voice issued from a corner, where the secretary, Mrs. Douglas, was sitting. Her brown hair was tied up in a loose side ponytail, and she was busy scribbling away on a notepad. "I thought you had a meeting."

"Yes, yes, nevermind that." Bradley said, waving a hand, still smiling. "But the Colonel has come up with a very _interesting _piece of gossip." He said. "Mustang, would you care to share?"

Roy swallowed, feeling more and more uneasy. He was silent, looking at the Fuher, who continued smiling. "Well, if he won't say, _I'll _tell you, Mrs. Douglas. Apparently there is a rumor spreading that _I _am a Homunculi!"

Was it a trick of the light , or was there a slightly triumphant look in the secretary's eyes? "Well, we can't have that." She said slowly, looking Roy over. She looked down at her papers, scribbling something in the margin.

"Now Mustang." Bradley said suddenly, and the change in his voice was shocking. "I'll ask one last time. Who did you hear this from?"

Roy blinked, but glared back at the Fuher. "No one told me. I figured it out myself."

Bradley growled, his hand inching towards his katana. "A shame, really. Now you've gone and told all the higher-ups, though as you can see they think its all a joke. Still, explaining away the sudden deaths of six officers in one night will be an annoying task." He looked over at Douglas, who nodded slightly.

"What do you mean _six_?" Mustang demanded. "I'm the only one you should be worried about!"

"I don't think so, Colonel." Douglas answered coolly. She shuffled her papers. "I think it would be safe to say you have confided in your underlings, a Miss... Hawkeye, I believe?" She smiled at the sudden look of horror in Mustang's eyes. "Yes, I think that will do nicely. As a matter of fact, if I remember correctly, you requested several officers to be moved with you to Central. Misters Jean Havoc, Kain Fuery, Vato Falman, and Heymans Breda. I think we'll just have to silence them as well." She nodded to Bradley, standing.

Roy pulled his hand out of his pocket. "You bastards. I killed one of your kind, and I'll kill you too!" But before he had the chance to snap, Bradley had pulled the katana out and had lunged forward. Roy just barely evaded the blade, leaping back. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Douglas slip out the door quietly. She must have unlocked it...

The Fuher laughed. "Don't try it, Mustang." He spat. "I can predict your every move. With any luck, you'll be dead long before Sloth and Wrath are finished with your subordinates."

* * *

Riza looked up at the tall building, checking her watch for the fifteenth time in ten minutes. "Come on Roy, hurry up." She said, biting her lip. Something was wrong, something had happened... he should have been out by now... She looked up as she heard the door opening, but was dissapointed as she saw a brown-haired woman exiting the building. Only half watching the woman as she got into a car, smirking, she suddenly recognized her. It was Mrs. Douglas, the Fuher's secretary. As if this was some sort of sign, Riza abandoned her post at the doors, heading into the building, making sure her gun was loaded at her side.

Meeting very few people in the hallways, finally Hawkeye could stand it no longer and asked a man if he had seen the Colonel anywhere. To her surprise the man chuckled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah, I saw him a few minutes ago. Telling some pretty strange tales, he was, why, he'd even heard the Fuher was a Homunculi, can you believe it? Well anyway, Bradley overheard it. Pretty amused, he was. Took Mustang for a little chat in his office, I think. Aye, you alright, miss? Miss?" And the man was left standing bewildered as the woman rushed off around the corner.

_Roy, you idiot!_ Riza pounded off down the hallway, making her way to the large office claimed by Fuher King Bradley.

* * *

A cry of pain. The heavy thud of something hitting the ground. Fuher King Bradley chuckled a bit, blood dripping from his long sword. "Pathetic human." He spat. "You're all too sure of yourselves."

Roy picked himself up off the ground, blood dripping down his arm from a long gash in his left shoulder. The glove on his right hand was in shreds and the white had stained deep crimson; everytime he had attempted to snap the Fuher had slashed out with amazing accuracy, as if he knew exactly when and where to strike. Bradley, holding his sword out, waltzed towards the Colonel. He gave one wild grin, ready to slash, but suddenly turned as the door was kicked open. Roy, not waiting to see whom had caused the commotion, seized his chance while the Homunculi was distracted. Pulling one of his spare glove from a pocket he snapped, sending a jet of flame hurtling towards the Fuher.

The Homunculi couldn't react in time, and the jet of flame hit him full on, sending him flying backwards and into a large bookshelf, which crashed down on top of him.

Roy sighed, and only then did he realize the person whom had opened the door was Hawkeye.

"Sir!" She rushed to him, her eyes on his shoulder.

"No time Lieutenant!" He saw the Fuher stirring underneath the broken wood. "Come on!"

Riza hurried after him, putting her gun back in its holster. "But Roy, your arm-"

"No time!" He repeated, quickening his pace. "Dammit, we have to go! Now!" He broke into a run, Riza following, confused and anxious, in his wake. The pair made their way don the hallways to the front doors, through which Roy sped. Riza, bringing up the rear, saw him head straight to the car, and she rushed around to the driver's side.

"Sir, where-"

"Hospital." Roy answered immediately. "Hurry!"

She started the car, pulling out and into the parking lot. Once out onto the road she glanced at him. "What happened sir?"

"He overheard me talking, had me come to the office with him. He- his secretary, Miss. Douglas, she's one of them as well. He.. gave her orders to wipe out everyone I had transferred to Central earlier this year. Dammit!" He yelled suddenly, hitting the dashboard angrily. "We left him alone! He can't move his legs and we left him alone, unguarded, in that hospital! He can't do anything, if he dies its my fault..."

Suddenly Riza realized the full extent of the situation, and she floored the engine, her knuckles white as she gripped the steering wheel angrily.

"They're going after Havoc!"


	2. Chapter 2

In the evening air, two figures stood behind the large Central HQ building. One, a tall slender female, was bent slightly, talking to the other, a small child.

"Alright Wrath, now listen carefully. Thats the window you go through." She pointed to the closest pane. The boy nodded. "Inside are three army officers. One is tall with grey hair, one has red hair, and the third has black hair and glasses, you got that?" Another nod. "Good, our orders were to dispose of them, they're a threat to our plan. _Only _those three. Can you do that, Wrath?"

The boy nodded, smiling widely. "Sure Mommy!"

An odd look passed the woman's face, but it passed, and she smiled coolly. "Good, Wrath. Now get going."

Wrath laughed, leaping up to the windowsill. The woman nodded once, backing into the shadows of the alley, and was gone.

Wrath peered into the room, his violet eyes passing from the closed door to the rooms occupants. One looked asleep, lounging in a chair closest to the window, and the other two were filing some papers. He smiled, shaking his long hair out of his face. Sloth had told him to go through the window, but he had a better idea.

Concentrating, he pressed his hands on the outer wall, melding himself into it. As he suddenly burst out the other side, he yanked his left hand out of the wall violently, coating his fist in the brick simultaneously, and pounced upon the nearest target - the red-haired one asleep in the chair.

"Breda!"

The man's eyes snapped open the instant before Wrath's fist collided with his face. Bright lights exploded in his eyes as a blinding pain shot through every nerve. He heard shouts, scuffling, and blinked, the side of his face throbbing, and saw Fuery and Falman both trying to stop the child that had attacked hit him again, and trying to stop him hitting _them_. Wrath growled, his hand flying down to grab the gun from Falman's holster. A bright flash of light, and the gun had melded into his arm. There was a deafening shot, and a bullethole appeared in the ceiling.

In their shock, Falman and Fuery's grip on the boy slacked, and Wrath wrestled himself free. Turning he fired the gun rapidly at the two, whom were forced to dive for cover. With Breda now on his feet the three upended the large table, sheltering behind it as Wrath fired bullets all around.

"What the heck is he?" Breda cried over the sound of bullets. "He melded the gun into his _arm_!" He looked over at Fuery, whom always seemed to know a little about everything, but the man shrugged.

"I don't know! He's using alchemy, but even so, what he's doing is impossible! You can't just go around transmuting yourself to things!"

"Well he _is_, so what do we do?"

"Don't ask me!"

"Watch out!" Falman cried suddenly, interrupting their argument. Wrath had transmuted his gun arm into a large blade, and was steadily chopping the wood, hacking the table right in half. The three scuttled away from it, Breda drawing his gun from its holster. The chopping ceased. There was a pause, then suddenly the table went flying right towards them. Breda and Fuery dived to the left, while Falman barely avoided being skewered, leaping the opposite direction. Wrath tapped his arm, returning it to a gun, and raised it, aiming at Falman. He fired once and missed, but barely, and aimed a second time.

Suddenly Fuery leapt out from behind the chair, his own little-used pistol raised and loaded. He fired three times, twice hitting the wall behind Wrath and sprinkling Falman with debris, but the third embedded itself in the child's upper torso. Wrath flew back, hitting the ground and lying motionless. Fuery stood, gun still raised, appalled at what he'd done. He didn't mean to _kill _the kid...

But as the echo of the gun blast died away, and just when Breda had begun to relax a bit, the boy leapt to his feet once more, the bullet wound completely healed. He raised his arm and fired once. Fuery let out a scream of pain, dropping the gun as he crashed to the floor.

"Fuery!"

Breda leapt out from behind the chair. Wrath grinned, raising his arm to fire upon them once more. Breda's eyes went wide; he grabbed Fuery and yanked the two of them back under cover as bullets rained down upon the floor where they had been. As bullets crashed into the chair, Breda winced, seeing the blood steadily soaking through Fuery's uniform. The bullet had hit his upper left arm, which Fuery's uninjured hand was gripping tightly, his face contorted in pain. "Breda.. get my gun.." He choked out through clenched teeth. "Don't let him get it..."

Breda's head whipped around. The gun was lying where Fuery had dropped it, only a few feet away, but Wrath was still firing bullets wildly around the room. But as he watched, Falman leapt out, holding a large blunt object Breda recognized as one of the table legs. Falman swung it, knocking the child off his feet. Breda raced out, grabbing the gun off the floor and tossing it to Falman.

Wrath jumped to his feet and turned around, only to find himself staring down the barrels of two guns. His eyes went wide for an instant, but then he raised his arm. Falman fired, hitting the wall right above Wrath's head. He froze.

"Who sent you?" Breda demanded. "Why are you trying to kill us?" Wrath whimpered a bit. Breda took a step forward, the gun still pointing directly at the child's head. "Answer me!"

"M- Mommy told me to!" The child exclaimed suddenly. "She said we had to kill all the threats..."

Falman and Breda exchanged confused glances, but suddenly Wrath continued to talk, though it seemed to be more to himself.

"Mommy didn't say it would hurt... she said I could do it myself.. she'll be mad at me when she gets back from the hospital.."

"What?"

The boy's lip trembled as he cowered away from the guns. "No hurt, no hurt... mommy will be mad... we have to kill them all..."

"You mean there's more than just us? Who?"

Wrath's eyes grew, if possible, even wider. "Mr. Colonel man... and mommy went to the hospital..."

"Havoc." Falman said, looking to Breda, who nodded. Suddenly the situation was all the more serious. They looked back to Wrath whom was still muttering to himself. Suddenly the child pressed his hands to the wall, and before they could shoot he had melded through it. There was a clang, and the gun Wrath had transmuted to his arm clattered to the floor, perfectly formed once more.

"What?" Breda ran to the window, looking out just in time to see the child dissappear around the corner. "Shit!" A sudden ripping sound behind him caused him to turn. Falman was kneeling next to Fuery, whom was tieing a ripped piece of cloth around his arm.

"Call Havoc." Fuery said suddenly as he finished tieing the cloth.

"Fuery, you're bleeding too much, we gotta take care of you first."

"Dammit Breda, there's no time! I'm fine for now, call him!"

Breda frowned, biting his lip, but suddenly grabbed the phone. Fuery was right, they didn't have time to waste. He dialed, listening to the sound of ringing on the other end, praying someone - anyone- would pick up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **Whew, I wrote this chapter first, ironically. Tee hee, its my favorite. I'm so cruel to poor Havoc, but I can't help it, he's my favorite.. Therefore I torture him... _is slapped by random fangirls_. Well, this went through _many _revisions, as did all my chapters. Unfortunately the next one won't be for a bit, I'm not even halfway done with that yet. BUT I'm working on it! Be patient, my little minions...

**To my Reviewers: **

_Kiyuu-chan- _No, thank god. I'dve been really pissed had they done that!

_Kellen - _Wow, thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you like it so much, I've been working really hard. You're right - romance is great, but action is de best! Hope you continue to enjoy it!

* * *

Across town, in the hospital towards where Mustang and Hawkeye now so urgently drove, lieutenant Havoc was staring glumly out the window at the darkening sky. He sighed, blinking as his reflection came into focus. Even to himself he looked visibly thinner and more disheveled. He tore his eyes away from the glass and laid his head back on the pillow, ignoring the strange, sometimes painful, but never pleasant, tingling that ran up his back as he moved. He closed his eyes, reaching a hand out blindly towards the pack of cigarettes and lighter on his bedside table. He fumbled about for a bit, finally finding his lighter. Flipping it open he watched the flame dance a bit. 

It was nights like these he hated, all alone in the hospital, with nothing to distract him from the utter uselessness of his legs. Indeed the first few nights he had tried in vain to even wiggle a toe, but his hope had dwindled and died away, just like the lighter flame he now was watching grow smaller and puff out. He sighed, flipping it open and rekindling it, grabbing the packet of cigarettes. He pulled one out from where it lay squished along with its fellows. Holding the tip to the flame he lit it, setting the lighter back on the table. He raised the cigarette to his lips, but suddenly a drop of water extinguished it.

"What the-" He watched the water soak up into the cigarette. Was there a leak or something? Slowly he raised his eyes to the ceiling, where he froze in shock, a strangled cry escaping his lips at what he saw.

* * *

As Mustang and Hawkeye pulled into the hospital parking lot, Hawkeye hit the brakes so fast Roy almost flew forward into the dash, but he leapt out of the car and was halfway to the doors before Hawkeye caught up. 

The pair was silent as they made their way through the many hallways to Havoc's room, each praying they weren't too late. They met no one and saw nothing as they ran, but this only made Roy more uneasy. Suddenly Riza stopped, and Roy, glancing back at her, stopped as well.

"What, lieutenant?"

"Can you hear that?"

He listened. Above the silence rose the faint sound of water gurgling, splashing, as if someone were running a sink. He looked down the hall as his ears pinpointed the location of the sound. He gasped as his eyes came to rest on a very familiar door.

Had she not grown accustomed to strange sights over the last few years, Hawkeye might have frozen at the sight which greeted them upon throwing open the door. Even Roy's raised hand wavered for an instant.

Long snakelike tendrils of crystal-clear water twisted themselves through the air, all branching from the arms of a woman standing in the center of the room. Four of these gigantic tendrils had wrapped themselves around Havoc's torso, but the man was fighting savagely to stop them wrapping about his face. His arms were straining against the pressing water, and the homunculi seemed to be letting him wear down before going for the kill.

Roy yelled, raising his hand, but suddenly the woman's violet eyes flashed. In the dim light Roy recognized her. It was Douglas. Suddenly two tendrils exploded from her right arm, shooting at the two interlopers. Roy snapped his fingers, but the water extinguished the spark and kept coming, throwing the two of them back violently.

Hawkeye's head slammed into the wall and bright lights burst in front of her eyes. She slid down the wall, staggering a bit as she whipped her gun out of its holster. Her eyes darted to Roy, whom had also regained his footing, to Havoc, whom was still struggling to hold the water at bay. Beads of sweat had popped out on his face, dampening his hair, and his eyes shone with fatigue. As she watched she saw his shaking arms give way a bit, and the water slid an inch closer to his face. The tendrils that had his torso squeezed, and he gasped for breath.

_She's constricting his chest so he can't breathe._ Riza thought, glaring at Douglas, whom was smiling cruelly. She raised the gun and fired three shots, point-blank range, into the Homunculi's head. She gasped at the woman's face simply exploded, turning to water, and reformed again, the bullets passing through and embedding themselves in the far wall.

"And now I thought all I'd have to deal with was him." She said, wrapping one tendril slowly around the back of Havoc's head; it now looked like he was fighting off a solid sheet of water. The Homunculi's gaze switched from Riza to Roy. "And you. You're the one who killed Lust." It wasn't a statement as much as an accusation.

Roy just glared back, his eyebrows furrowing. Suddenly, behind him, Riza gasped.

"Colonel!"

For she had seen what Roy, intent upon the Homunculi before him, had not. He looked down in time to see a tendril strike him in the waist, lifting him off his feet and hurling him through the bathroom door, which banged violently off the wall. Roy collided with the mirror above the sink, shattering the glass and falling, hitting the sink and landing in a crumpled heap on the floor. Riza screamed something, but was cut short as another tendril pinned her to the wall.

"I'll save you for last." The Homunculi said, glaring hatefully at Roy's unmoving body that lay sprawled in the bathroom. "You killed Lust, and you will pay." She reached out a snake of water and closed the door on him, turning her attention back to Riza and Havoc.

Riza's gaze lingered on the door for an instant before she looked back at the woman, whom was smiling almost serenely as she watched Havoc struggle feebly.

The man's strength was wavering, his arms shook as the water crept closer and closer to his face. He closed his eyes, gasping for breath, wondering if whether it wasn't so bad to die. Better to be dead than keep living crippled and broken... He opened his eyes and looked straight through the clear glossy water to see Hawkeye pinned against the wall.

Riza's eyes widened and she shook her head, pleading silently. She recognized the look in his eyes, and the message they were sending her. _'I'm sorry. I can't go on.' _She struggled frantically against the water binding her as she saw his arms slowly but surely giving way to the writhing water tentacles that threatened to, in one instant, burst forward to take him, drown him, erase him from existence forever. _No Havoc, don't give up. _Hawkeye pleaded in her mind, struggling to move her hands, or, more specifically, the gun, against the water flow. _Hold on a bit longer, please... _She gave a great heave, pointing the gun straight up at the water binding her. She pulled the trigger the same instant the bathroom door was blown off its hinges. There in the doorway stood Roy, blood running down his face, his hand outstretched. He glared at the startled Homunculi for an instant before letting the fire fly.

Douglas screamed as she was engulfed, the many tendrils boiling, then exploding in wisps of steam. She stumbled back, away from Roy, whom snapped again. The Homunculus screeched, steam rising off her into the air. Suddenly she collapsed, the flames extinguished as they found nothing to hold on but water. The water slid like a huge clear snake through the room and escaped under the door. Roy made to go after it, but Riza grabbed his arm.

"Now's not the time, Roy." She said softly. "Havoc."

The pair turned. Havoc was lying back on the bed, gasping for breath and soaked to the bone. His eyes were closed and his hands would clench and unclench feebly.

Riza walked to him and laid a hand on his shoulder, feeling him flinch. "Havoc? Jean?"

He opened his eyes, looking up at her. She gave him a soft reassuring smile, which he did not return. He closed his eyes again, shivering.

"Jean, are you alright?" No answer. She glanced up at Roy, standing a few feet away, his hands shoved into his pockets.

"I'm sorry." Havoc croaked suddenly. They looked back down at him. "She- she could have killed you both and I couldn't do anything..."

"Havoc, don't blame yourself." Riza said softly. Roy nodded in silent agreement. Havoc found he couldn't meet their eyes, and stared up at the ceiling.

Riza looked back up at Roy, who in turn looked back at her. Then once again Havoc's voice broke the silence.

"She came from up there..." He remained still, staring up at the ceiling. Roy and Riza followed his gaze to the tiles; indeed, a few still looked damp.

"The ceiling?" Riza muttered, looking darkly at the tiles. She dropped her gaze back to Havoc, whom was still staring at the ceiling. She saw thick shadows of fatigue on his face.

"Havoc, get some rest." she said gently. He blinked, peeling his gaze away from the ceiling and back at her as if her words hadn't registered at all. "Havoc, you're exhausted, you should get some sleep." she repeated.

He closed his eyes, nodding slightly. She smiled down at him for a few moments before sigh from Roy made her look up. He had closed his eyes, and was rubbing the back of his neck. "What a night..."

"Colonel," Riza began sharply. "Your head..."

"It's nothing." Roy interrupted, wiping the blood away with a sleeve. Riza still looked anxious, and he gave her a smile. "I've had worse scrapes, lieutenant."

She blinked, a shadow of a smile appearing on her face, knowing it would be useless to protest. He was too stubborn for his own good. She sat down in one of the chairs by the window, and soon Roy followed suit. His weary gaze traveled up the dark street, dreading lest to see some sulking figure prowling in the shadows. The large Central Headquarters building was only just visible; as the sky darkened it faded into the night.

Suddenly the pair jumped, a loud ringing shattering the silence. Roy leapt to his feet, crossing to the phone. After hesitating a second he picked it up. Breda's voice answered, sounding shaken.

"Hello?"

"Breda, it's Roy."

"Colonel?" Breda sounded relieved. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Hawkeye's with me and we're all fine." Roy said. He paused. "By the sound of it I assume you've been attacked as well. Are you alright?"

There was a long, uneasy pause. "Fuery's been shot sir. In the arm."

Roy almost dropped the phone. "_WHAT_? How?"

"That kid, he made his arm into a gun. He was using some form of Alchemy I'd never seen before. Didn't need a circle or anything, just like that Fullmetal kid."

"Dammit." Roy gripped the phone hard. "How's Fuery doing now?"

"He's okay, we got his arm all wrapped up and the bleeding's gone down... Colonel, what's going on?"

Roy sighed. "I don't have time to explain it all now. Can you move, with Fuery?"

"Yes, I think so."

"How soon can you get here?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**: Well, this is just a little break before it gets actiony (Is that a word? It is now.) again. Mainly a filler, explaining some stuff... yeah. It was fun to write. MORE ANGST! Bwahahahaah!

To my reviewers:

**Torii**: Yes indeed, poor Fuery and Havoc. Don't worry, all the sins (well, all of the sins available at the time... I can't use my favorite because of what happened in the Manga... Curses...) will make more appearances! w00t!

**Sangosfan-katechan**: Do not worry, I rarely (Keyword rarely.. buahaha) go _that_ far. Me glad you like!

**Dani-chan**: Here it is, the waiting is over! (_cough_romanticfreak_cough_) LOL, ya know I'm kidding, Chief.

* * *

_Taptaptap. _Roy opened his eyes, fixing them on the door. _Taptaptap. _He checked his watch. Thirty minutes, almost on the dot. He put the watch back in his pocket, standing up and crossing slowly to the door. If there was one more... _Taptaptap._ He reached out a hand and turned the knob, opening it slowly. There on the other side stood Breda; the side of his face covered in a large bruise, Falman, who looked relatively unscathed, and Fuery, whose arm was in a sling. Quickly Roy ushered them in and shut the door, glancing up and down the hallway before it closed. By the time he turned around Breda and Riza had pushed Fuery into a chair.

"Colonel, whats going on?" Breda asked.

Roy sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Those things that attacked us... were Homunculi." he stated. "Bradley is one, and his secretary.. Douglas or whatever she was called." He looked up at Breda. "You say the one that attacked you was a kid?"

Breda nodded silently. Roy rubbed his chin. "Hmm..."

"Sir.. are you saying this country is being run by.. these Homunculi?" Falman spoke up.

"Thats how it appears..." Roy said uneasily.

"..So why did they attack us?" Fuery asked.

"Bradley overheard me telling some of the higherups that he was a Homunculi.. They didn't believe me, of course, but now he knows I know about him..." Roy said softly, knowing his carelessness had almost cost them their lives. "He brought me into the office and gave his secretary, Douglas, orders to kill all of you, figuring I'd told you all what I knew..." He paused, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Sir..." Breda began, looking into the wrecked bathroom. "What happened?"

Roy explained how he and Riza had escaped the Fuher. "When we got here he was already fighting her off. She.. she could turn herself into water.. she was trying to drown him..."

The room fell silent. "God... how long had he been fighting her off before you got there?"

"I don't know. A few minutes, maybe, he looked about ready to pass out..."

Breda shook his head. "Then what happened?"

"To tell the truth I don't really know. She blasted me into that bathroom, and I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out for. Lieutenant?" He looked up at Riza.

"No more than a minute, sir." She replied quietly, her gaze on the floor.

"...You alright, Hawkeye?"

She looked up at them, trying to say '_yes, I'm fine'_, but she couldn't rid herself of that image of Havoc, ready to give up, literally an inch from death.

"Lieutenant, what is it?" Roy asked.

"Its.. Havoc, sir." She said finally. "Had you been even a few seconds later, he.. would be dead right now." She took a shaky breath. "And he knew it, sir. He knew he was going to die, and I think... I think in the end, he wanted it."

A long, uneasy silence greeted this proclamation. "He doesn't deserve this." Breda said suddenly, shaking his head. "That must've been horrible, lying there, not being able to do anything..."

Silence filled the room once more.

"What are we going to do now, sir?" Falman asked after a few minutes.

"All three of the Homunculi escaped." Roy began wearily. "They'll regroup... come after us again... Staying together would be the smartest thing for now, we've got a better chance if they try a full-scale attack again. And with you and Havoc injured, we can't move to a better location..."

"So we just sit here and wait for them to come after us again?" Breda asked, frowning.

"Yes. Thats what we do."

* * *

Second Lieutenant Havoc awoke to the sounds of birds chirping. He opened his eyes, looking about the room. He was surprised to see Breda, Fuery, and Falman along with Roy and Riza, all asleep in the chairs scattered about the room. Riza's head was resting on Roy's shoulder. As Havoc watched, her head tilted a bit, and her eyes opened. She sighed, and as if just noticing where her head was she sat up abruptly, her eyes sweeping the room and landing on Havoc, whom was still watching her. A slight blush creeping up her cheeks she stood, straightening out her uniform and walking to him. "Hey. You okay, Jean?" She asked quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, though my arms feel like lead." He nodded towards Fuery and the others. "When did they get here?"

"Last night while you were asleep. They were attacked too." She explained as she took a seat in the chair next to the bed.

Havoc looked back at them and winced. "Yeah, I can see that." His eyes were on Breda; the side of his face was deep purple. Falman was of course unscathed, and Fuery's injured arm was hidden under a small blanket. "Are the others okay?"

Riza shook her head. "No. Fuery was shot."

Havoc frowned. "Damn, is he alright?"

Riza nodded. "Yeah, it was in the arm, they got it all cleaned up last night."

Havoc sighed. "So what did Roy decide to do?" he asked after a pause.

"He.. said the best thing to do is stay here, so we're all together if they attack again."

"This isn't exactly the best place to stay if we're talking about defense, Hawkeye."

Riza blinked. "Well... Roy decided to stay here..."

"Its because of me." Havoc said suddenly. "He's making you all stay here, where it isn't safe, because of me."

Riza didn't know what to say to that. "Havoc... you know we're not just going to abandon you here..."

"Well you should!" he exclaimed suddenly. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm useless like this! There's no point in you staying here, Roy's just being stupid and letting me interfere with everything!"

"Jean, we're not going to leave you behind." Riza said forcefully.

"Stupid..." Havoc muttered, shaking his head, looking down at the sheets of the bed. "... it's stupid.. there's no point..."

"Yes there is, Jean. We're your friends, and we're staying, whether you like it or not."

Havoc just glared at her for a few seconds, then suddenly all the fight went out of him, and he sagged back against the pillows. "I guess I have no choice." He muttered wearily.

Hawkeye just gave him a small smile, patting him on the shoulder gently as she stood. Glancing behind her she saw Roy's eyes had opened, though he hadn't moved. Their eyes met, and he frowned a bit. Hawkeye sighed, shaking her head lightly. Walking to the colonel she sat beside him, watching as Havoc moodily reached for his pack of cigarettes, his eyes shut.

"This has been so hard on him..." She said softly.

"I know." Roy answered just as quietly. "But there's nothing we can do. If we could only find Marcoh..." His voice faded away as he sighed.

The pair fell silent again. "Riza I.. never thanked you properly for yesterday..." Roy muttered after awhile.

Riza looked up at him, startled.

"...At Central Headquarters..."

Riza smiled a bit, looking down at the floor. "I was only doing my job, sir."

"I'm just glad you're so good at it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Notes: **I cannot apologise enough for the delay, but school got all freaky, andI found this chapter rather difficult to write. _But _I finished it finally! Hooray! My apologies once again for making you all wait, and I hope you like the chapter! Oh, and by the way, I simply _had _to add a little throwback to the Envy Palm Tree thing. I can't help it, he's my favorite Homunculi. Too bad I can't use him in this story, since he's currently _**eaten!** Grrrr..._

**To my reviewers:**

_Sangosfan:_ Eeep! _is buried under pink sparkles>_ I'm glad you likey!

_Torii: _Yes, indeed, they are very useful, are they not? I'll definately use that, thanks for the suggestion!

* * *

"I'm sorry mommy!" 

The boy's cries were cut short as a hand clapped over his mouth.

"Quiet, Wrath!" The hands owner, Sloth, glanced at the door briefly before releasing Wrath, whom immediately started babbling again, though quietly.

"I'm sorry, I let them get away, but they were gonna hurt me, it was scary-" He abruptly fell silent as Pride stood.

"The fact is we all let them escape." He said. "And now we've lost the element of surprise. We cannot afford to let this happen again." He gave the other Homunculi a hard look. "They'll stay together now. Mustang's a fool, he lets his feelings get in the way of logic. He'll stay where he is, to protect the second lieutenant. That gives us the advantage."

"But they could still form some kind of trap in that room." Sloth pointed out.

"True, though I doubt they could create one sufficient enough for one of us." Pride replied. "Still, it would be better to know what they are planning." He and Sloth exchanged glances.

"Wrath, perhaps you could redeem yourself." Sloth said, giving the young boy a look. "You're the best one for this job."

Wrath broke into a wide grin.

"Good. Now tonight you'll go do some snooping for us." Pride said. "_Do not _get yourself caught. Understand? And under no circumstances will you give them any information." he added sternly. Wrath nodded, and Pride continued. "If you get the chance to take one of them down, do it. Except- leave the paralyzed one. As long as he's alive, the others will stay to protect him. Keep the leash intact."

* * *

"Ah, the start of another long day... Oh, excuse me, little boy?" 

The youngster turned upon hearing the secretary call.

"I'm sorry, but visiting isn't allowed for a few hours. You'll have to come back later."

The boy frowned, the small bouquet of flowers in his hand seeming to droop. "But.. I wanted to give these flowers to mommy, she's sick..."

The secretary blinked, watching tears begin to appear in the boy's eyes. She sighed, glancing about to make sure the room was empty, then leaning forward like a conspirator. "Do you know _exactly _which room she is in?"

The boy nodded. The woman smiled at him, nodding towards the door. "Go on, but don't tell anyone I let you in, okay?"

The child broke into a wide grin. "Thank you!" He said happily, skipping to the door, the bouquet of flowers bouncing along as he opened the door. In a flash he was gone, the door closing softly in his wake. The secretary smiled, returning to her papers. "What a cute young man."

In the hallway, the 'cute young man' sneered, stuffing the flowers in a trash can as he passed. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, rereading the number Sloth had written on it before turning the corner. His violet eyes read the numbers, searching for... that one. He stood outside the door, before glancing up and down the hallway, then pressing his ear against the wood. He could hear mutterings from inside, but couldn't make out the words. Well, that was to be expected. Passing his hands over the wall, he took a few steps to the right of the door. Pressing his palms flat against the wall, he melded into it.

As quietly as possible he allowed his face to break through the other side. Opening his eyes, he would have breathed a sigh of relief, had his chest not been embedded in drywall. He had been right when he guessed the bathroom to be here. He emerged entirely from the wall, creeping to the door, which was only open a bit, allowing in a sliver of light. He sat next to it, listening closely to the conversations.

"- best thing to do is stay here, so we're all together if they attack again." He heard a woman's voice say.

"This isn't exactly the best place to stay if we're talking about defense, Hawkeye." Wrath heard a man retort.

"Well... Roy decided to stay here..."

"Its because of me. He's making you all stay here, where it isn't safe, because of me." Wrath suddenly realized it must have been the 2nd. Lieutenant speaking.

"Havoc... you know we're not just going to abandon you here..."

"Well you should! How many times do I have to tell you, I'm useless like this! There's no point in you staying here, Roy's just being stupid and letting me interfere with everything!"

"Jean, we're not going to leave you behind."

"Stupid..." Wrath leaned closer to hear as their voices quieted down. "... it's stupid.. there's no point..."

"Yes there is, Jean. We're your friends, and we're staying, whether you like it or not."

The speakers paused, and Wrath smiled a bit. So they _were _staying. Pride had been right. "Weak humans." He muttered to himself. He suddenly heard the man mutter something, but couldn't make it out. He very quietly peeked out from around the door, watching the woman walk to the Colonel and sit beside him.

"This has been so hard on him..." She said softly.

"I know." The Colonel answered her. "But there's nothing we can do. If only Marcoh..."

"Riza I.. never thanked you properly for yesterday..."

After this Wrath stopped listening. This obviously wasn't anything important. He instead leaned out a bit farther, surveying the rest of the room. Aside from the Colonel and Lieutenants, the rest were still asleep.

_What do I do now? _Wrath wondered to himself. He had the information he needed, ho could go back. But, Pride had told him to kill one of them if possible. _If I _do _kill one of them, they won't be mad at me anymore! _He smiled devilishly. _I'll just wait for the best opportunity. _

The 'best opportunity', however, didn't come until much later that day. The young boy had sat for nearly three hours, still, watching his quarry. To pass the time he had tried to choose which one he would most enjoy killing, finally deciding upon the short one whom had shot him the day before, but, as time went on, it looked like he might not get the chance afterall.

However, just when Wrath was about to give up and go home, the break came.

"I'm gonna go get some fresh air. Anyone want me to get them anything?" Fuery asked suddenly, standing with a sigh.

"Uh.. coffee." Roy muttered wearily from his chair. "And, Falman, go with him.I don't want anyone out alone."

"Yes sir."

Wrath watched the pair leave the room, and smiled. "Perfect."

A few moments later he was slinking down the hallway after them. As they turned the corner he paused an instant before peering around the wall. They had stopped at the lobby. Luckily for him it seemed no one else was up this early, as the two officers were the rooms only occupants. He debated a moment what to do, but suddenly his eyes fell upon one of the floral decorations by the door. He glanced up and down the hallway one last time before grabbing a potted plant. _Haha, Envy. _He thought briefly before turning the pot upside-down, dumping out the miniature palm tree. Now holding an empty glass pot, he used alchemy to meld it to his hand, making the glass a long sharp spike. He waved his new weapon about a bit before grinning widely. Looking in on the officers one last time, he suddenly leapt, swinging his arm over his head and preparing to slash down upon their heads.

Fuery and Falman looked about in time to evade Wrath's blow, but the boy didn't give them a chance to recover, as he rebounded off the floor and leapt at them again, his sharp teeth bared in a wild grin. He paused an instant as he heard a bullet whiz past his ear, and saw Falman had his gun raised. He snarled, pouncing upon the man with inhuman speed, slashing out with his arm.

Falman cried out as the glass blade pierced his shoulder. Wrath grinned and twisted his arm around, making the man scream in pain. However, a sudden noise behind Wrath alerted him to danger, and he quickly jerked his arm backward. Wrath's elbow was like a bludgeon as it slammed into Fuery's face, and he crashed to the floor, accompanied by a tinkle of broken glass.

Wrath grinned as the man clutched his face, blood seeping through his fingers. He raised his arm to strike, but suddenly there was a blinding pain in his back, and he blacked out.

As the Homunculus fell, Falman knew it wouldn't be long before he was up again. One hand gripping his shoulder, the other holding his gun, he knelt by Fuery, his eyes on the broken glass shards. They were bloody.

_Where did the glass come from? _"Fuery, what did he do to you?"

"I- I think my nose is broken." Fuery choked out, lifting his bloodied face off his hands. As he did so, Falman realized the origin of the glass. One of the lenses in his glasses was missing, and there were many cuts around his eye, which was bloodshot. The other lens was cracked, but still in the frames. Fuery began mopping the blood off his face with his sleeve, but froze suddenly as Wrath moved.

Slowly Wrath regained his feet, his face twisted into a look of pure hatred, raising his glass arm slowly. "Fuery, move!" Falman leapt up, hauling Fuery to his feet, and the two leapt aside as Wrath lurched at them. Falman raised his gun and fired, but Wrath flipped himself backwards and the bullet went harmlessly by.

"What was that?"

"Oh my god, whats happening?"

"_Is that a gun?"_

It seemed the commotion had awoken the hospitals other occupants. A small group of confused people had congregated in the doorway. "Stay back!" Falman shouted as Wrath sprung forward again, hacking at the air towards them. Suddenly he stepped backward, before rocketing upward, twisting around, and striking Falman in the chest with his heels, sending the man sprawling backwards into one of the large shelves.

"Falman!" Fuery cried, but he choked as Wrath suddenly grabbed him by the throat, lifting him off his feet and throwing him into the same shelf, which crashed down atop them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: **Character death in this chapter, folks. I feel really bad about it, they're one of my favorite characters, too. BUT I'm not giving away who it is, you'll just have to read it! (Muahahaha,evil laughter)

**To my reviewers:**

_Wyldcat: _Cliffie's are so evil when your reading, but they're so fun to write! No worries, though, no cliffie ending for this one!

_Kellen: _I know I've said it before, but I'll repeat myself: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'm so glad you're enjoying my story, andI hope you continue to like it!

_Torii: _Yes! I have done my job in making folks hate Wrath! Which is odd, seeing that I _like_ Wrath.

_Sangosfan: _Yesh, Fuery rocks! Which is mainly why I'm so evil to him... I have issues... > 

* * *

"Colonel, what-?"

The officers were all staring at the door, through which the commotion outside could be heard. Roy stood and crossed to it, opening it and looking out into the hallway.

"Hey." He called to a man who went running past. "What's happening?"

"There's an attack going on!" The man replied breathlessly.

"Shit." Roy turned back to the others. "Hawkeye, you come with me. Breda, stay here."

Roy and Riza thundered down the hallway towards the group of people gathered about a doorway. "Let us through!" Roy cried, pushing his way through the onlookers. He got to the front in time to see Wrath throw Fuery into the shelves. He plunged his hand into his pocket, pulling out the glove. "Why you-!"

Wrath looked up at the Colonel, gave the man a sly grin, and melded away into the floor. "Shit!" Mustang glared at the floor where the Homunculus had been only a few moments before, but then rushed to the pile of broken wood and glass that was currently covering Falman and Fuery, Riza right on his heels.

However, before they had gotten the chance to start removing the rubble, Falman's hand suddenly appeared. A few moments later he had dragged himself out from beneath the wood, and Hawkeye helped him to his feet as Roy began clearing the rubble off Fuery, whom hadn't moved.

Roy winced as he saw the blood covering Fuery's face. He couldn't tell where it was coming from, it was simply all over.

"Fuery..." Mustang shook the man's shoulder gently, but his eyes remained closed. "Fuery, wake up..." He shook his shoulder again.

Slowly Fuery's eyes fluttered open, and he blinked as the Colonel's face, fuzzy and indistinct, swam into view above him. He stared listlessly for a few moments, but suddenly sat up, looking panicked. "That kid! Where-?"

"Its alright, its alright, Fuery." Roy said gently. "He's gone."

* * *

A floor below them, Wrath was debating what to do. Though he may have injured them, he knew he hadn't killed either of the officers. _I have to kill one of them, though... _he found himself thinking. _If I do that, mommy will be happy with me... _He watched a few people go running past, but they paid him no heed. Suddenly it clicked. Sloth had told him earlier there were six officers in all. Four of them had been in the lobby when he left it, and that meant two were in the room still. _And... _Wrath finished with a smile... o_ne is paralyzed._

Having come to a conclusion, Wrath stood, his violet eyes looking about. This lower floor... if he wasn't mistaken, it had almost the same floor plan as the previous one, which would mean... he drew the scrap of paper with the room number on it out of his back pocket and looked at it again. 243. He looked over to the number plate of the room next to him. 153. Could it really be that simple? He put the piece of paper back in his pocket and began walking down the hallway, reading the room numbers as he passed. 151... 149... 147... 145... 143. Stopping outside this one, his head tilted upward, as if his eyes could penetrate the ceiling and see the two officers almost directly above him.

Slowly the Homunculus opened the door and peeked inside, breathing a sigh of relief at finding the room unoccupied. Quickly he slipped inside, looking up at the ceiling. Having discarded the glass that had been melded to his arm, he decided he would have to fashion a new weapon once he got inside the upper room. He stepped back, up against the wall, and, closing his eyes, soon dissapeared into it.

Up above, Breda was busy pacing the room, waiting for the Colonel and the others to come back, and praying they were all okay. Suddenly though, he stopped, staring at the floor of the room in astonishment. Seconds later, his astonishment had turned to horror as Wrath almost exploded up into the room.

Wrath, now free from the floor, immediately pounced upon Breda, thrusting him back into the wall. He then leapt to the window, grabbing the curtains and transmuting them onto his arm, thus transforming it to a long serpentine hybrid of cloth and flesh. He turned, whipping out his arm, striking Breda across the face. Suddenly, though, there was a blast, and his arm exploded in pain. Turning, he saw Havoc, a gun level in his hands. Wrath growled, striking out, wrapping his arm about the gun, trying to wrench it out of Havoc's hand, but the man wasn't letting go without a fight.

Wrath leapt forward, bringing his other arm about, punching the man in the face. Havoc's grip on the gun slipped, and Wrath ripped it from his hand, throwing it to the other corner of the room. However, as soon as one gun was out of the way, firing came from the side.

This time Breda was the one with the gun, a cut on the side of his face bleeding slowly. His bullet hit Wrath in the shoulder, and the child stumbled, but wasn't down, and soon the wound healed. He growled, and leapt forward, whipping out his arm and winding it tightly around Breda's neck, lifting him off his feet. Breda choked, but raised his gun to fire. Wrath, seeing this, slammed Breda into the wall, squeezing his neck tighter.

Hearing a noise, Wrath turned, and suddenly something hit him full in the face, hard. Blinking blood from his eyes, he looked down to see an alarm clock, one side dripping blood. His blood. He looked up, glaring at Havoc.

"Let him go, dammit." The man growled.

Wrath just laughed. "Come and get me then. I'm only two feet away." He grinned as a look of terror crossed Havoc's face, and turned away, bringing his attention back to Breda. The mans strugglings had grown steadily feebler, until finally he barely moved at all. Wrath bent down to pick up the gun Breda had dropped, and as he did so the door flew open.

There stood a person Wrath recognized as the secretary whom had let him in in the first place. Without blinking he raised the gun and fired. the woman let out a shriek and crumpled, blood spewing from her chest. Suddenly, though, another person stepped over the secretary's body.

Lieutenant Hawkeye raised her own gun, firing before Wrath had the chance. Wrath crumpled, the shot hitting him in the face. Breda, released from the boy's grip, collapsed on the floor, coughing and gasping.

Riza shouted something down the hallway, the quickly crossed the room, wrenching the gun from Wrath's limp hand. She then knelt next to Breda, helping him sit up as he regained his breath. his neck had marks on it where Wrath had been squeezing.

Suddenly the Homunculus stirred again, but a shot from the doorway ended that. There stood Falman, closely followed by Roy and Fuery, whom looked considerably better now that all the blood was off his face, though he still looked a bit odd without his glasses.

"Good work." Roy said, glaring down at the Homunculus. "Falman, go make sure that woman gets help, and make sure no one disturbs us."

"Yes sir."

As the door swung shut behind Falman, Roy looked to Breda.

"You all right?"

Breda nodded, and Roy's gaze switched back to Wrath. After a few moments the boy's eyes opened. Roy drew his gun, pointing it down at him.

"Homunculus." He snarled. "This is the second time you've attacked and harmed my subordinates. Now you have only two choices. You can cooperate with us, or be killed."

Wrath was silent a moment. "I can' be killed." He said with a wild grin. "But I'm going to kill _you!" _He shrieked, leaping to his feet. Without hesitation Roy pulled the trigger, and Wrath fell back, gripping his shoulder.

"On the contrary, you can be killed." Roy said calmly. "All we have to do is keep killing you until you stay that way. I don't know how long that will take, but we have plenty of bullets and plenty of time."

Wrath glared at the Colonel, feeling his shoulder heal up again. He bared his teeth, and suddenly sprang at him.

In an instant the room was filled with the sound of guns firing. This continued for the span of about five minutes, until at a nod from Roy the shooting ceased. The silence that followed was almost as deafening as the previous chaos as they all stared down at the Homunculus.

"Its gotta be dead by now." Breda growled suddenly.

"It better be, I'm outta bullets." Havoc replied gruffly.

The tension in the room eased up slightly as Wrath simply lie there. Suddenly though, breda gasped. The numerous bullet wounds in the boy's body were healing up.

"Shoot him!" Roy cried.

"I'm out!" Havoc yelled.

"Me too!" Breda this time.

"Hawkeye!"

"I'm on it sir." Hawkeye said, amazingly calm as she reloaded her gun. But she was still too slow as Wrath regained his feet, grinning, blood dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Suddenly six bullet holes, two in the head and four in the back, appeared in the Homunculus, and he fell to reveal Fuery standing behind him, his gun still smoking.

However, this time Wrath didn't spring up again. The boy lay, unmoving, as blood pooled out about him. The group let out exclamations of surprise as his body simply melted away. Roy's eyes widened as he caught a faint flash of red before it too dissapeared, leaving only a dim stain on the floor behind as a reminder of the Homunculus' exitance.

Roy sighed as Fuery let the gun clatter to the floor, his eyes wide and shocked.

"Two down."

* * *

**End Note: **Well, farewell to our... um...friend Wrath.I don't know about any of you, but I was sad to kill him.I love Wrath.Anyways, I'm just going to put a little not here about his death. I am using the Manga version of how the Homunculi can be killed. I felt the whole 'bones of their previous bodies' thing from the Anime was a bit too complicated for this, especialy when the plot goes by the Manga in the first place. I just wanted to explain that beforeI got reviews telling me it wasn't posible to kill Wrath. Sadly, it is possible. Poor Wrath. I'm gonna go cry in a corner now. 


End file.
